Do you remember me?
by Horisont
Summary: They put their pasts behind them, only keeping in touch for those few special occassions. It's at one of these few and far between meetings that an innocent intrusion forces them to face the past, but will they get a second chance to make things right?
1. Happy birthday and many surprises

Now, for your reading pleasure, a revamped version of this chapter. Hopefully this is a much better start to this story. I kept most of it, just reworded a lot and fixed some things.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cold wind blew people down the street towards warm beds and cozy fires, but the road there was a miserable mix of ice that, though beautiful, ensured that it would be awhile before they got toasty again. Snow flakes were already drifting down from a hard grey sky, accompanied by freezing rain that chilled through the thickest winter coat. Few were out or about in the winter weather, those that were wished vainly they could duck into the inviting little shops that dotted this part of the city. Most of those little shops were closing at this hour now, shutting there doors and adding to the people scurrying home.

The little bookstore/café was hardly crowded. Its aisles were quickly emptied as the hour drew on and people hurried for one last cup of cocoa and warmth before venturing out into the building storm. The white flakes were thickening outside, illuminated in the dark by the old fashioned lights of the store that gave off a buttered glow that contrasted nicely with the outside world. This was not lost on the few remaining patrons and they looked imploringly at the man standing behind the counter for one more moment to warm their hands and feet before joining those who slide on the icy sidewalks. Cye Mouri, try as he might, could not turn them down. 

" Alright. One more minute then I must close down." Cye smiled at the three remaining customers as he slapped the hand of the one loafer that was trying to sneak a cookie from under his nose. " Stop that Ryo, or I'll make you pay for them." 

He shook his head at the pout his friend gave him and turned to handing out one last round of hot chocolate and showing the last person out the door. Quickly, he turned the sign to closed and heaved a sigh of relief. It had been a rather busy day despite the chilly weather. 

"Ryo..." Cyes voice held a warning tone to it as the man once again dipped his tanned hand into the cookie jar that sat on the counter. " Esteemed photographer they call you, cookie swiping bum I say." 

" Oh come on Cye, just one?" Ryo flashed him his best puppy eyes in a last ditch attempt, rejoicing as Cyes shoulders slumped. He wasted no time in grabbing the same cookie he had been reaching for the last hour or so. " I don't know why you throw such a fuss, no one eats these things." He said as he raised it to his mouth, only to have it snatched away before it could touch his lips. " Hey!"

" Well, if that's the way you feel."

" Oh, come on Cye.." Ryo smiled cheekily as Cye handed back the cookie. 

Rolling his eyes at Ryo as the man happily nibbled his sweet, Cye reached down and lifted a large box onto the counter. Flipping open the worn flaps he began pulling out a mix of balloons and streamers.

" Alright, now you've been refueled, lets get to work on these decorations. We don't have much time." 

Together they began putting up streamers and blowing up balloons. After about an hour of mishaps and twenty busted balloons, they finally put up the finishing touch. The banner was stretched across their heads, proudly proclaiming the occasion over two very smug men. 

" And they said we couldn't do it." Ryo smirked as he kicked a piece of torn balloon under the table. 

The door flew open as a tall man burst into the room, followed by another man and a very cold breeze.

" Happy Birthday to me!" 

" Kento!" Cye swung around and rushed to hug his friend. " Good to see you."

" Hey man, happy birthday." Ryo followed a little more subdued, but was swept up into the hug too with a squished Cye. 

Sage closed the door behind him, pushing out cold wind and blowing snow. Turning, he smirked at Ryo who was patting Kento on the back still caught up in the bear hug. He tried to skirt the three men, his eye on the cake set out on the center table, but Kento was far quicker than he looked and soon he had all three in a warm hug. 

" Good to see you guys too." 

" You'd see us even better if you'd let us go." Ryo squeaked out. 

" Oh, sorry guys." Kento released the three and smiled widely. " Ah, nothing like a grou..Oh presents!" Kento hurried to the table that held four brightly wrapped presents all addressed to him.

" Kento, your 28 now, when are you gonna act like it?" Cye questioned with a quirk of an eyebrow as he followed him. 

" Ah Cye, you know I was never good at acting." Kento winked at him and turned back to his presents. 

" Not yet, we're having cake first." Ryo's smile was wolfish as Kento turned to pout.

" This is for that last birthday party with threw for you isn't it? Not my fault the cake disappeared. Still say it was that giant cat of yours." 

" Was that the last time we saw each other?" Sage looked at the other three. " When was that? Two years ago?"

" Yeah, guess we have a lot to catch up on." Cye said with a cheerful smile.

" And what better way to do so then over cake." Ryos voice was mischievous as Kento stopped in mid-reach for a rather large gift. 

" Aww." 

All of them gathered around the small café table, a space left unconsciously between Kento and Ryo. Talk was quickly turned to the lives they had been living since the last they had seen of each other. It was usually only special times like this that they took out of their time to get together, over last few years even less of that time was spent in each others presence. Though the conversation was seemingly easy flowing and that of friends there was a prevailing uneasiness that cramped their voices, and their hearts. 

" So, Sage Date is going to be a married man." Ryo smiled across the table to his friend.

" Not yet, perhaps soon though." Sage cast a sidelong look over at Kento. " But a friend of mine did tell me some interesting news on the way over here."

" Hey now!" Kento looked over at Sage. " Since when does your tongue wag." He laughed lightly, he flicked frosting at his friend, hitting the end of a dignified nose. Sage froze, fork halfway to his open mouth. 

" Well, if you won't tell them." Sage daintily swiped the chocolate off the end on his nose, a wicked little grin appeared on his face and he flicked it back toward Kento.

"Well," Cye looked expectantly between them, " Speak!"

" Alright Cye, jeesh, I thought I was impatient. Well, you all know my family owns a line of restaurants. Well, umm, instead of taking over the business, I've decided to become a geologist." He smiled at the surprised faces around the table and continued. " I just completed my last class to get my degree, and I have a job lined up." 

" Way to go Kento!" Cye cheered proudly. 

" Yeah man, that's really amazing news." Ryo reached over to clap his shoulder, but was stopped in mid move by the sound of the bell over the door heralding a newcomer to the party. 

" I'm sorry bu-" Cye froze half way out of his chair, the words dying on his lips.

No one said a word for a moment, the room turning colder as the boy in the door held it open, a blush staining his pale cheeks as he glanced back at the sign. Noticing the stares that were all burning into him he blushed deeper and stammered out an apology, ducking a blue head in embarrassment.

" I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, didn't see the sign, umm, sorry agian. Bye."

Everyone remained staring as the door slammed shut, waking them all from their stunned positions.

" No, Wait!" Cye cried out in vain. The boy was already gone, but no one moved when Kento rushed from his seat and out into the cold, searching empty streets. He dejectedly came back in a second later, the boy had vanished. 

" Rowen." The words had barely left Ryos mouth in that muted whisper before Sage whipped his head back to him.

"No!" A strong fist impacted hard with the table.

" But it was, it had to be." Cye still stared at the door as if any moment it would open and the boy would appear again. Seeing this Kento gently took his shoulders and guided him back into his chair. 

" It was just a coincidence." Sages insistence was harsh and even he winced. None of them spoke. The party mood had all but fled with the innocent intrusion of one boy. Thoughts all started to turn to memories none of them wanted to bring up, a pain that they had banished long ago.

" He's gone." Cyes whisper wafted around them, an echo in their memories from a younger time. 

" Maybe not." Ryo lifted his head. A fire was blazing in his eyes that hadn't been their for a long time, determination was something he excelled at. 

"Ryo, did you see that boy? He was at the most seventeen." Sage met Ryos burning gaze with his own, a pain that comes only from losing someone you love so deep in both their eyes. " Rowen. Is. dea-"

" Don't say it!"

"-d." Sage leaned heavily back into his chair. 

A silence that was becoming to familiar to them descended, blanketing them with a thick apprehension. This was ground they had not tread since the day that had torn a giant hole in there lives.

" There is only one way for us to be at peace with this, and it isn't in ignoring it as we have for so long." Kentos words were devoid of the cheer they had carried not long ago. " We have to go back." 

He met each of their eyes as he said this. They all could see the conviction in his eyes, and the need to do this, for himself, and for the friend he would always miss, but he could see the indecision in theirs.

"Hey, aren't we having a party here?" Cye tried for a laugh, but it came out as choked breath. 

" Yeah, so we were." Sage faked a grin that was horribly strained and turned toward Cye with a lightness of heart that wasn't there.

Kento's eyes narrowed. He could see what they were doing and he was hurt, not for himself, but for Rowen. He knew that they all loved the boy they lost, but he was disappointed they could not face their mistake, or what they should have done long ago. He stood, gathering his coat and walking to the door, sparing only a tiny smile as Ryo joined him. Suddenly he didn't feel his twenty-eight years, but much older.


	2. Fianlly getting there

Well, here is another. Oh, I don't own anything either, just the weird idea. It may be confusing, maybe not. I tired not to make it too confusing. Anyway, Happy New Year!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Light streamed in through the windows of the tiny apartment, straight into the sleepy eyes of the young man who groggily shuffled into the kitchen area. Kento blinked, looking out the window at the glittering snow that covered the ground and reflected the cloudless brightness. Yawning he turned away from the blinding sight and went about making his coffee. It was another beautiful winter morning that would cheer even the darkest mood up, and even he couldn't deny it a little smile. His daze was broken swiftly by the obnoxious ringing of his telephone in his right ear.

" 'ello?" He answered it, swinging it to his left side while rubbing his other ear.

" Kento? You awake man?" The voice on the other end sounded far too perky for that hour of the morning.

" Ryo. Whadayawant?" 

" Just wanted to see what you were doing for the day. Maybe we could get tickets for that cooking show you used to love." Ryo's voice sounded so hopeful Kento was fully aware in seconds. 

He stood there for a while registering what he had heard and from who. For eleven years he had waited for this phone call, for three of them actually. Or one of them calling saying the others were waiting for them, that it was time to put things together again. Well, it may not have been too late for them to put their friendship back together, but now it was going to take more than this phone call. He couldn't help but see irony in the timing; he had waited all this time for this and when he gets it he has to refuse it, but they had to make up their own minds as he had done too.

" Sorry, Ryo but I can't."

" Wha...Why?"

" I have to catch a plane soon."

" Oh, well when will you be back."

"I don't know," he answered truthfully enough, he didn't know if he was even coming back, not here anyway.

" Where are you going?" Ryo sounded worried now.

" Back." That one word hung in the air between them before slamming across the lines into the man on the other end. 

" Why, there isn't anything there for you...or us. Maybe we should just let this go, move on like we were doing, try building a new friendship."

" Is that what you really want?" He asked it softly, but firmly. He knew what his friend wanted to say, now if only he would say it.

"...No." 

The click was gentle, not thrown down as it had been so many years ago, but it spoke volumes to Kento.

" But your not ready to do anything about it." He blew his breath out in a woosh as he hung up the phone, this day had started out so well, then to take that plunge.

Catching sight of the microwave clock he nearly choked and he whipped his watch up to his eyes, he was late. Kento quickly dashed about the small rooms of his home as he hurriedly got ready, leaving a mess of papers, clothes and furniture in his wake. Finally all that stood between him and the door were three bags that needed to be lugged out to his too small car, good thing he was on the ground floor. After making sure he had everything packed into this car, Kento checked his door one last time and crowded into the cramped space of the drivers seat and drove off toward the airport. If he went 80 he might just be able to make his plane. 

Three hours of delay later and he finally allowed himself to relax in his second class seat. Squirming a bit Kento pulled his legs up, not able to stretch them too much in the limited space, and turned his gaze out the window, clouds streaming by in gentle white beauty. He sighed as he brushed a hand through dark bangs. Now that he was up here his mind wouldn't stay off of why he was here on a plane, heading back to a place he never though he would be again. His thoughts wandered to the last few days and the other pieces of this puzzle. Kento furrowed his brow as details that he hadn't paid attention to then came back to him now. It was funny how they had trained themselves so well not to say the words 'group' or 'team' anymore in each others presence, or to talk about anything from within that four year span of teenage year; for him it was more like most of his childhood. He hadn't paid attention to it then, but he remembered the way every time they sat together, which wasn't often, chair or not, there was always an empty space left, as if they were just waiting for the last person of their party to come sit down. He never would again. It didn't escape him that the others, and he, avoided all mention of his name like the plague. And suddenly he was mad, mad that they had pushed away even his memory, refused to acknowledge him ever existing in this world or other; but the worse, what made him let go of his anger, is that Rowen wouldn't want any of them to lose that closeness, not because of him, and that's what they had done. They had been face with a horrible situation, a challenge of their bond, and they had failed. That failure had cost them not only Rowen, but each other too.

" I'm so sorry." He whispered softly to the afternoon sky.

" Uhhh, dude? Who're you talking to?"

Kento jumped, spinning around in his seat as he felt a weight plop down in the seat next to his.

" Ryo?!" He was sure his eyes just bugged out of his head. The young man beside him waved with a smile and occupied himself with digging around in a carry on bag, pulling out two candy bars and tossing one at the stunned man. 

" Ow, sorry 'bout that. Here have some ice." Ryo winced at the mark he had left of Kentos forehead handed him a cup of ice he had been about to pore his soda in.

" What are you doing here?" Kento snapped out of it just in time to catch the cup that had just slipped from Ryo's fingers and toward his lap.

" It's a free plane...you know what I mean." Ryo smirked at him, taking a big bite of the chocolate in his hand. 

" Ryo..." Kento stared at his friend for a moment more before settling back into his seat. He had almost drifted to sleep when he head Ryo's voice softly answer him.

" I'm with you Kento, all the way." There was conviction, if not a little nervousness, in the other boys voice. " Besides, someone has to keep you out of trouble."

  
  


The little blue car kept getting smaller as it drove down the long drive toward the main highway, but Sage gave it one last wave before turning back toward the house. His wide smile of a moment before faded just like the old photo in his pocket, changing into a sigh and an imploring look to the heavens. It didn't make sense to him, not now. Just moments ago he had asked the woman of his life to marry him and she had said yes, but he wasn't happy. Hadn't he done as was expected of him? He was going to marry a beautiful, influential young woman whom his father approved of, so what was wrong? Shaking his head Sage Date quickly changed his direction and headed toward the dojo where his grandfather would be. Perhaps he could clear this up, and talk sense into his thick head today. 

" You don't love her you dolt."

The voice stopped him dead in his tracks. The soft lilt had come from behind him in a blunt statement that had hit it perfectly. Sage spun on his heel to face whoever had addressed him, but what he found wasn't what he expected. 

" Oh, sorry sir, didn't mean to startle you." The teen rubbed his head nervously and Sage looked at him closely. It wasn't him, it couldn't have been.

" What...did you say?" Sage felt his stomach tighten and his heart constrict for a moment.

" I..uh..just wanted to know where the elder Mr. Date was, sir. That's all." Large brown eyes curiously scrutinized him as he quickly turned his gaze to the sky again, looking for something no one else could see. A softer look met the young students worried face.

" Forgive me. He should be in the practice room now." Sage attempted a smile and hurried the youth on, watching until he was out of sight and returning his gaze to the sky. 

He had known something was missing form that relationship with his soon to be wife. There was no doubt he liked her, infatuated even, but he didn't love her. He smiled, now all he had to do was do something about this. Two steps were taken before he remembered the voice moments ago. Sage spun around in a complete circle, waiting for the person to show themselves. It took him another few seconds before he put a stop to the demanding sense that he knew the soft pitch and warm tones, and remember. It was then he became angry, his eyes turned hard and a cold ice violet. 

" A joke then? Ryo? Kento? Cye?" 

A shift of shadows down a side path drew his attention and he took off after it. His steps took him down the winding path to an open area with a single standing stone in the center of a tiny pond. No one else was in the small clearing. All the anger drew out of him, replaced by shame that he would even think something like that of three of the only people who had ever gotten close to him. 

" Has it been so long?" He asked himself. Sage reached up to rub his suddenly aching head when something caught at the corner of his eye. Quickly he kneeled by the small pond, reaching over the clear waters to pick up he small blue feather that lay upon the smooth surface of the center stone. " What?" It was then he saw his reflection in the mirror like water. Once warm violet eyes were colder now, even at there present warmest a certain ice chip stayed in there glass like globes, and his demeanor was that of an uncaring man. It struck him as odd someone could even fall for him now. When had he become so changed? The feather tickled his hand and he looked down, suddenly remembering and wishing he didn't. The feathers color was just the prefect shade of blue for him.

Sage shook himself out of his daze and pocketed the delicate blue treasure. Heading back to the house he was already making plans for his trip. It was time to make an impromptu visit to find some answers.

  
  


By the time he got to Cye's shop it was already late afternoon, but he was surprised to see Cye himself locking the door to the store. He jogged the last few steps through the crowd to catch the man as he lost sight of him in an oncoming rush. He somehow wasn't as surprised to see Cye waiting for him, his back to the street, looking at the closed sign that hung on the inside on his bookstore. Sage didn't speak, he had a feeling he didn't need to. Cye was the one who broke the silence.

" I saw him today."

The words swirled about the cold air around him, carrying away the whispered 'who' that barely left Sage's lips.

" Rowen." Cye lifted his bowed head.

" That's impossible Cye." This time Sage couldn't keep quite. 

" Yeah, it is Sage." Cye turned to face him, eyes dry when his the rest of him seemed to be crying.

" Cye wha-"

" I know it wasn't him. But you must admit the boy really did look like him." Sage made no attempt to stop Cye as they started to walk together down the street. " He only stayed for a few minutes, but watching him, I could see the differences. The dye in his hair, his interest in the girls more than the books," they both chuckled, " his eyes were green, his voice..." 

Sage nearly stopped walking, the strange event of earlier coming back to the forefront of his mind, but Cye kept talking.

" I think we've been going about this the wrong way my friend."  
  


  
  


Finally, things will start coming out. Or as my Nana will say, "It'll all come out in the wash".


	3. Visions and Memories

AN: I'm using the ages from the original Japanese version: Cye(Shin) is the oldest and Rowen(Toma) is the youngest. It doesn't make a huge difference in the story but I do mention it. Just so you know. Please enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Snow covered the forest floor in beautiful white paths, the branches and winter foliage snuggled into the blanket and bowed under their own snowy weight. The frozen trails that wound around the thick trees joined together in a clearing that sat on top of the edge of a cliff. It must have been a beautiful sight in fall with the trees that began again at the bottom of the ridge in full sunset colors, as well as those that stretched on top of the cliff. Now, the trees were bare, stretching their limbs toward the sky. They held their own burden of white ice as if it were a cherished cloak. 

Suddenly, as the sun broke proudly from the snow bearing clouds and touched the forest, it was transformed into a glittering picture from a story book. In a burst of color birds flew from the trees and into the magical scene. The rainbow of color flew out into the open air until only one small blue bird glided behind them. The beautiful little bird broke from the others paths and circled back, alighting on a branch of a tree that grew over the very edge of the cliff. His gaze followed the flurry of colored feathers as they disappeared on the horizon, something almost like longing emanating from the tiny body. Ruffling his snow flecked feathers the air was filled with his sweet voice as he took flight, guarding his precious forest, and waiting.

  
  


Kento awoke with a small jerk, knocking the tray in front of him up and dumping peanuts everywhere. Cursing under his breath he shot a quick glance at the sleeping Ryo next to him and swept what he could into his napkin discreetly. He soon gave up on the peanuts that seemed to slip into every crevice available, including Ryo's knapsack, and tossed the napkin back to his tray. 

Kento leaned back and stared into the night. They had gotten laid over halfway through for a few hours so it would be awhile before they got to their destination, but somehow he couldn't seem to stay irritated, not with the night so beautiful. The moon was a bright orb in the deepest blue sky he had ever seen, and the city lights below peeked up between clouds to make an almost starry effect from the ground. He could understand why Rowen had always loved flying. Then the plane hit some turbulence and he was suddenly reminded why his element was earth. 

Calming his tumbling stomach he relaxed into his seat and returned to looking out the window. His gaze turned thoughtful as he remember what had woken him up. The dream had been so vivid, so real he had thought he was really there. He couldn't make sense of it though. What did a little blue bird have to do with anything? He rubbed the stubble on his chin thoughtfully as he continued to stare out the tiny window. Kento soon brushed it off as nothing but his mind trying

to escape to a little happier and calming moment. Settling farther down into the semi-soft seat he closed his eyes and immediately began to fall asleep.

Kento held back a yell as someone clutched his arm, yanking him out of his near sleep. His eyes flew open to be met by the hard look of twin blue eyes and a steely face. 

" Ryo?" When the other man didn't answer Kento waved a hand in front of his eyes. " Hello? Stop it man, you're scaring me."

Kento tried to remove his arm, but Ryo was holding onto it too desperately. It was as if were he let go, one of them would disappear.

" Look." 

The word was almost too soft, but Kento heard and slowly turned his head, suddenly afraid of what he might see. He caught his breath.

" What's happening?" Ryo whispered from what seemed like a great distance away.

Kento didn't have an answer, and if he did he wouldn't have been able to voice it at the moment, he was locked solely on the vision before him. Vision; there could be no other way to describe what they were seeing. His free hand reached up to the window of its own will, as if to touch the thing just outside. His stare took in every detail. It was Strata's armor, there was not doubt. The translucent image seemed to shimmer a bit in acknowledgment. It was surrounded by a bright ball of lighter blue energy, as it had when it flew with its bearer when he was alive. He and Ryo could only stare in astonishment as the empty face plate drew back, filling with the image of pale skin and deep eyes that may have been part of the night sky itself. The eyes lifted, meeting theirs for the split of a second before the vision vanished into the air.

  
  


They walked quickly out of the airport together, a mere four bags between them. For the taxi ride into the city and two blocks not one word was said between them. The years were catching up to them now. It had been a decade since they had been the same friends that had taken on their destiny and faced their fears. Now, walking together down the street after the stark reminder of what they had lost, they couldn't pretend everything was alright. It wasn't just those years that kept them quiet now, but their own thoughts.

" We're going crazy aren't we?" Kento blurted the question as soon as they were out of ear shot of anyone else. He may have been going crazy, but he didn't have to announce it to everyone else.

" No Kento, we're not going crazy." Ryo assured him, though he didn't sound to convinced himself. 

" Then what was that?" The question was punctuated by a eccentric wave of his hands toward the still dark, starry sky.

For a moment Ryo only stood looking up, not answering or responding in anyway. Things had gotten so still between them that the night seemed to be alive and dancing about them. Kento nearly jumped when Ryo spoke again.

" We really screwed this one up Kento."

" Tell me about it." Kento sighed out, brushing unruly bangs from pained eyes.

" Battle after battle, we've come through, alive at the very least. Saved the world, did things no one believed even imaginable." He had kept his eyes to the heavens the entire time he spoke, but now he lowered his gaze to meet that of his friend. " For all that we did, and what we thought we had learned, we failed when it mattered most." 

" We should have had this revelation years ago." Kentos voice held a cold accusation in it that was pointed at all of them. He kicked at the pavement and started walking abruptly, leaving Ryo standing in the cool air by himself. 

It took him a second to recover from the biting words coming from Kento, but soon he was dashing to his friends side.

" Wait a minute, Kento." Ryo's voice wasn't defensive in the least, but then again, Kento hadn't expected a disagreement from Ryo, even if he almost wanted one.

" Ryo..."

" Just listen to me Kento, please?" After receiving a terse nod Ryo relaxed a bit and began again as they began their walk. " You remember that day?" His laugh was bitter. " 'Course you do. I'd bet it's been in your nightmares as well as mine. After the years, they faded, then disappeared altogether. We moved on with our lives, and by our own choice, drifted apart. And we blamed him for everything still." He held up a hand to stop the words he knew Kento was going to say, " Even when we knew it was our own fault. We just couldn't admit it."

Kento grunted in agreement with that statement. For a few blocks they were silently lost in their own thoughts. Old memories that were beginning to resurface from a day eleven years ago they had spent every moment forgetting. It was Ryo once again who broke through the artificial barriers they built of accusation and false happiness, his voice soft and strong, holding a warmth and pride that underlay the grief and guilt he held himself.

" You were the only one who stood by him Kento. I know he loves you for that." Ryo's blue gaze was kept straight ahead of him, but glancing over at him Kento could see every thing that lay within those burning orbs. 

" He loved you too. Heh, we were the most constant family in his life. He once told me friends like us were hard to come by." The guilt that swelled in Ryo's eyes didn't escape his notice, nor the grief. A small frown tugged at his lips as he remembered what Ryo had just said. " You're talking about him like he's still alive."

" Maybe he is."

" Ryo..."

" You've been saying that a lot lately. Reminding ourselves are we?" Ryo chuckled while Kento shook his head, the smallest little smile appearing, and for once staying. 

" You really believe Rowen is alive somewhere." It wasn't a question. " I. I want to believe too. But, how?" 

" I don't know Kento. But I won't give up, not on him, or any of you. As many times as he caught me whenever I fell," he shook his head sadly, " and I let him down. You were right, we have to go back. And this time, I won't let him fall." Ryo's eyes turned heavenward in a promise that came straight from his heart.

" That I can believe man, that I can believe." All the ice was gone from Kento's voice now, leaving only a warmth that touched his friends soul. 

As they walked down the deserted icy sidewalks both were acutely aware of the three missing parts of their whole. Another feeling crept over them, vying for their attention frantically. No matter how they tried they couldn't shake the feeling of anticipation; something was about to happen.

" We're still crazy man."

  
  


Cye kicked at the hard frame of his seat with the back of his sneaker, slouching into the cushioning in frustration. Beside him, Sage stared into the darkness of the new night, his sharp eyes piercing through the cold and black and searching for something only he could see. Cye glanced worriedly over at him as the violet eyes flickered dangerously over the same spot for the eighth time. They had been stuck here for at least half an hour already, and they didn't seem to be going anytime soon. From what they could gather the engine of the passenger train had just given out.

" Sage?" Cye began. " The trains stopped, the scenery isn't going to change." His tone was light and cheery, but underlying was a concern and wariness that came from the long hours of travel, and years of guilt. Unfortunately, Sage wasn't paying attention. " Though you never know, that bush might suddenly learn the hokey poky."

Sage turned toward him, a fine line of eyebrow disappearing into his hair at this revelation. He closed his eyes and sighed as he allowed a tiny smile for Cyes sake. Opening them at the huff from the next seat he smirked at his friend.

" Just nerves I suppose."

" Well, lets talk." Cye commanded. " What have you been up to the last decade?"

"Come on now Cye, we've seen each other since then. Not to mention just last week." He shuddered imperceptibly as he remembered what 'then' was.

" Five times in eleven years Sage, five times." A bitter bite entered Cyes voice at this statement. 

" Hn, right."Sage shifted his stiff position, trying to ease his back from the rigid formality he was trained for. He seemed to remember a time when he relaxed and propped up his feet. "Yeah, I suppose we haven't really kept in touch."

Cye rolled his eyes. Choosing to keep quiet, rather then start a fight, he settled down with his head turned resolutely away from the man beside him. It wasn't exactly like he had the room to talk himself. Over those eleven years of separation he had made no move to bring them back together either. It had all been Kento's planning and begging that brought forth the birthday parties and little picnics. All five of them. He couldn't help but think they were all stubborn, bitter old men.

They both shifted uneasily in the suddenly tangible tenseness.

" That's not funny Mia!"

Both men went rigid. For a moment they weren't on a stalled train in the middle of Japan, but in a cozy house listening as their hostess mercilessly teased the youngest of them. They were brought slamming back into reality when laughter floating to their ears abruptly stopped Simultaneously they turned toward the voice that had floated up the aisle and searched the empty seats around the train car.

Cye lunged out of his seat as he caught site of blue hair moving rapidly toward the rear entrance of the car.

" Cye wait!" Sage called after him, jumping from his own seat to catch the man by the arm. He had put the idea of the voice from earlier being who he thought it was out of his mind, letting the logical sense take hold once again, now he did the same. The only reason he was here was to make the others see sense.

" Let go Sage." Cye pulled against the iron grip on his biceps. " He's getting away."

" Who is?" Sage demanded harshly. There was a cold denial in his tone. 

" You know..." Cye stared incredulously at him for a moment.

" How many times do I have to say this. He's gone. I thought we put this behind us long ago." He shook Cye slightly with each ground out word. " Why do you insist on holding onto this?" His eyes burned into Cyes. Cyes own gaze hardened. " You're chasing a ghost Cye."

" Maybe I am. But you're running from him." They stared each other down for seconds that seemed like hours until Cye finally fidgeted, glancing over his shoulder at the long empty doorway. Turning back to Sage the tumultuous waves in his eyes calmed only slightly, but their was more warmth in their lights. " Look, I know it isn't him. But there is something out there, maybe only our own insanity, but something." His voice rose again. "I can't just turn my back again. I did that once and lost one of the most important things ever in my life. And more."

The man stood taking heaving breaths for a moment, the people around them ignored and forgotten. For all the world he looked as if he was sobbing, but no tears would fall from eyes of tempest blue. The seas were raging in his eyes again for the first time in years, but still their waters were confined to their prison. His companion stood still, ice chipped violet trying valiantly to understand.

" Cye, please just listen to me."

" I have Sage, and I know what you're going to say." Cye broke his arm free from the loosened grip and straightened out, a look a sympathy gracing his features. " I'm going to chase our ghost Sage, and if I find the missing parts of me at the end, all the better." 

With that Cye was hurrying down the aisle and disappeared out the door and into the night. It took Sage less than a minute to regain the composure he had lost in the unexpected heart to heart between them, but he was left feeling more confused about all of it. Every part of his heart wanted this all to be a bad dream suddenly, but the eleven years of life that had passed were still etched in his mind. He cursed his momentary weakness of mind. He had been taught better than this, wishing everything away. Something in him, perhaps a link with his armor, or maybe his own intuition, was telling him that Cye was right and something was happening that had nothing to do with insanity, but he had pushed that part of himself away a long time ago. Why was this happening now? Wasn't is life supposed to be different now? He had moved on, hadn't he?

Swiping a hand through disarrayed golden hair he turned back toward his bags that were stowed above him, but the window was what drew his full attention. He lunged forward to grasp the top of the seat placed against the wall, eyes focused solely on the glow that illuminated his face in a blue shine. Sage's mouth opened and closed in wordless movements that failed to say as much as his eyes that, for once, were completely open to emotion. The ice in his eyes melted all at once as they watched the vision from a memory smile and lifted a hand. Then it was gone, vanished into the night wind, and Sage was left to stare at a empty piece of ground. He knew what he had seen, but he was struggling with the meaning. Sage swept his eyes over the ground again and in his minds eye he could see the boy standing there smiling that familiar smile. Taking a deep breath he let his walls fall. A smile, real for the first time in a long while, graced his fair features, albeit a bit sadly. Straightening he grabbed his rucksack and went in search of Cye.

He found him standing near the train steps, staring at the spot where he could guess the vision had stood a few minutes before. It appeared he hadn't been the only one stopped in his tracks by the thing. Lightly he touched his hand to Cyes shoulder, getting the other mans attention quickly.

" Let's go face our ghost." His voice was quite, but it held a something new in it. Belief. Hope?

" Alright. Let's go!" Cye's eyes were bruised from sleepless nights, but a new sparkle was in their depths, and beginning to show on the surface. 

" Cye, it's not going to be easy..."

" Since when is it ever Sage?" Cye laughed kindly. It was almost like some of the false years Sage hadn't even noticed till now that had gathered on his face fell away to reveal the man underneath he had once knew.

  
  


Atop a snow covered cliff a tiny blue bird turned troubled dark eyes to the stars and let his voice sing out over the land.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A mornings dawn

AN:// sorry this is so long in coming! Besides general time issues, I've been having trouble just sitting down and really writing something. To put it simply, I've had the attention span of a five year old drinking Surge. But, now I'm getting back to the fun! And this story is finally getting to where I wanted it to be! Please enjoy.

The sun was a bright line of golden pink on the horizon as the two weary men trudged through the last few feet of newly fallen snow. Finally, they had reached their destination, and stopped in front of the large house that stood, proudly, in the sprawling woods. They both stood together for a moment, looking up at the place that, for a short time, had been home. For all that had changed in the last few years it still looked as it had, waiting eleven years past for its occupants to come home. It had been their safe haven in a time of turmoil back then. For years now it had stood empty of its exuberant occupants, only visited at times for upkeep from what the two standing before it could tell. It was like a picture out of a long hidden memory. 

" We should go in before we freeze." Ryo finally took the first step foreward toward the door.

" Too late there m-man." Kento shivered out. He began to follow quickly, kicking at the snow that had piled up in front of the walk during the night. Casting a glance upwards toward the clearing sky, his eyes landed on a second floor window, and to his surprise a light flickered on. No one should have been in the house, he had made sure of that before he came. His hand flew up, grabbing his friends shoulder just before he moved out of reach, and pulling him back to stand beside him. 

" Kento? What's wrong?" Ryo looked worridly at the man but Kento only pointed up. Following Kentos gaze upward toward the house he hoped it was not another vision. " Someones in the house." His eyes narrowed.

" Could Mia be back from Eroupe?" Kento asked, though there was a skeptical tone in his voice. Mia had gone to live with reletives in Eroupe shortly after they had left.

" I don't know. Let's play it safe though." 

Together the two of them approached the door, an air of apprehension wafting around them with every breath. Ryo reached out slowly toward the door knob, and was surpirsed when it swung opened easily. He stood for a moment in the door way, staring at the entrance hall as memories struggled their way their way to the surface of his mind, back from where he had locked them so many years ago. Things he had forgotten and was beginning to forget suddenly came foreward, and he let them wash over him, pushing down the ones at the end only. Those he was fighting to not remember, not yet. His eyes could hardly make out what stood before him in the dark night, but his mind knew exactly where everything was. Taking a breath he stepped inside and stood a moment letting his eyes adjust a bit more to the dimmer light. Kento followed, taking their bags and laying them by the closet.

" Ready?" He asked as he came to stand beside Ryo.

" Yeah, and look," Ryo pointed to the table next to the door, " the dust has been disturbed here. I guess that rules out ghosts." His voice held a joking manner to it, but the man next to him heard what was underneath.

" You know it won't be him Ryo." Kentos whisper was soft. He began to wonder when he had become the resonable one.

Ryo didn't acknowledge him with more than a swift side glance. Then his attention was focused on the house again.

His feet seemed to be moving of their own will, taking him down the entrance hall while his mind listend to the echos of voices and memories that the very walls reverberated. Though his ears strained, they could not pick up the sound of anything but his footsteps and those of his friend behind him, muted on the dust that covered the wooden floors like a thick rug. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his daze, and suddenly he was at the base of the stairs.

The staircase was as dark as the rest of the house, iluminated only by the light that poured out of one of the rooms on the second floor. His eyes remained locked with that light, fixating on the doorway in anticipation for what would come when he reached it. All his senses were piqued. Andreline beginning to run rampant through his body and making him aware of every little thing around him. His fingers glided along the banister, leaving a trail of cherry wood uncovered in the dust. The slightly heavier footsteps behind him mere whispers even to him as they acsended the stairs, and unconsciously skipping the fith step down, it had always squeaked. Within a time that seemed impossibly long they had reached the next floor.The two men met eyes for a moment, nodding breifly. And then they were moving silently across the floor toward the door together, letting old instincts take over and guide them. 

Nothing moved within the room as they approached quietly, not even a flicker of the lamp that shone unsually bright in the dark night. Creeping up to one side of the open doorway, Ryo pressed himself up against the wall. He could feel Kento's shoulder against his, barely touching, but a solid comfort. For long seconds they stood frozen there, listening for any sign of what was facing them when they turned that corner. Ryo's ears strained for any sound from anywhere in the house. He had just about had enough, ready to just burst into the room and face this head on, when a quiet noise barely pricked his hearing. His tensed mucsles were ready for anything, but he held himself steady. Quickly reaching out a hand to hold his impulsive friend back, Ryo quirked his head and listened. 

Someone was humming.

Ryos eyes widened as the humming took on a familiar tune, touching the corners of his exiled memories. Not wasting any more time, Ryo broke from the wall and lunged through the doorway. His eyes instantly landed on the person as they jumped, startled, from the rocking chair they had been resting in. The person stopped just as a scream was about to leave their lips, recognition lighting their eyes. Ryo couldn't surpress the smile that grew on his face.

" Mia!"

Suddenly Kento was in front of him, hugging the woman tightly in his arms. Ryo took a moment to look her over, still in shock at who it was that was in front of him, but the woman in Kentos arms was none other than Mia Koji. Her brown hair was shorter, bouncing just below her shoulders, but still the same shining brown. Catching her eyes, he could see they still shone brightly with warmth, and now were sparkling with happiness. To his incredible surprise, Mia Koji had returned home.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, he moved forward as Kento released the young woman. As she turned her attention back to him though, he couldn't fight the huge smile that lit up his face, and for once, reached his eyes. 

" Hello Mia." 

" Ryo."

And suddenly he was folding his arms around her tightly, and squeezing watery eyes shut. She hugged back with even more enthusiasm, crying freely by this time, the shock having worn off into happiness. Pulling back reluctantly, Ryo met her eyes again, and was surprised to see a question suddenly in their depths. It was one he had a feeling he would have as hard a time answering as he did eleven years ago. 

" Ryo, duck!" 

Kentos sudden warning and a growl from behind gave him only enough time to swing around before he was knocked to the ground by something heavy. Instincts kicking in once again, Ryo fought against the thing weighing him down, even as large paws pinned him to the floor. Vaugely he wondered where Kento was, when a large wet thing dragged across his cheek. His fighting ceased at once. The wet thing draged up his nose, this time he could hear the growl/pur that the thing on top of him let out as he licked him. Then he heard the laughing.

" Wh..White Blaze?!" He stuttered out as the wet tongue swiped at his other cheek and a cold nose nuzzled him. This time it was him laughing. Throwing his arms around the great white neck of his old friend as he happily hugged him. " Okay, okay buddy. Come on, I've gotta get up!" 

Pushing White Blaze out of the way Ryo stood again to face to grinning faces. Kento smiled devishly at him and cleared his throat.

" So okay, it was a tiger, not a duck. Big difference!" The man laughed again, pointing at the mussed mess of Ryos hair.

Ryo shook his head at the other man while trying to tame his normally rowdy mane. His gaze drifted around the room then, and suddenly the happy feeling began to deflate, leaving in it's wake an emptiness in him. Ryo flinched at the wave of dissapointment. It hadn't been what he was hoping for, but not less of a happy reunion. It just wasn't the one he had been hoping for. A cold disappointment burned an icy front into the pit of his stomach. 

A soft butting to his leg drew his attention back to what he did have. Turning back to the people at hand he was met with two concerned gazes, one of which held an empathy that echoed through them both. His hopefulness had rubbed off a little it seemed. 

" Ryo?" Mia reached toward him, laying a gentle hand on his arm. Warmth spread through him again. 

" I'm fine Mia, just..." He traile off uncertainly.

" Oh." Mia half-smiled in understanding. 

For a moment they stood there together, no one knowing what to say.

" Why don't you guys settle in. I'll make us some dinner. Then, we can talk." Mia smiled welcomingly at the two of them, then pushed them out the door. 

Ryo waited until Mia had retreated down to the kitchen before turning to follow Kento down the hall to their old rooms, White Blaze at his side. His eyes narrowed in concern as Kento slowed in front of the doorway to his room, the one he had shared with Rowen. Unbidden his memories flashed to the surface, and he could see his friend standing in the same place, shaking his head with tears in his eyes, head down. The cracks were still visible where his hands had dug into the door frame. He hadn't been able to step foot in the room then, but now he reached out and grasped the doorknob, stepping inside before he could think better of it. Ryo followed only to the door. Watching his friend set his stuff down he nodded at him and moved on down the hall to his own room.

The easiest part was over. Now, to take that final step. 

" Tell me why we didn't take the train again?" The brunette questioned as he stumbled, not for the first time, over the protruding root of a tree.

" Because it wasn't moving, remember?" Sage kept on walking without a falter, keeping his gaze straight ahead. He was trying very hard to not run into any trees at the moment.

" Oh, right. And the rental car?" Cye tripped again, nearly going down this time. 

"Broken down...Cye?" Sage finally cast his gaze over to his unsteady companion and berated himself instantly. " Cye, your dead on you feet." 

" No, no. I fine Sage. C'on, the city shouldn't be far now.." 

Sage reached out instinctively as the man went down on one knee, exhausted. Mentally he kicked himself throughly for driving him on this hard. Even he himself was tired to the point of dulled senses, and Cye was ready to pass out. Gently leaning his hald-asleep old friend against the solid strength of one of the old trees, Sage pulled a blanket out of his own pack to lay over the man. Then he steeled himself to keep awake through the remainder of the night, though he could already see the pink of a new dawn just beggining to break through the trees. 

His thoughts turned toward the spectral vision beside the train. As before with the voice at his families home he was fighting off the logical side he had carefully cultivated since he had broken almost all ties with his past as a warrior. His rational side told him he had too little sleep, and to much of that suspicious tasting tea the dinning car had been serving. He chose to listen to his heart. That part of him knew what that was. He could still feel the old, familier stirrings in his spirit that were leading him every step he took, albeit not without a fight from him til now. It just hurt to much to dwell in the mistakes of the past, so he ignored that they had even happened. It took Cye nearly smacking him upside the head, and his thoughts of insanity, to make him realize he needed to stop running. Yes, it was time to chase their ghost. Though it appeared to him that their ghost was leading them. Sage yawned, and stubbornly away turned him thoughts away from that direction.

His eyes were drooping now, and he couldn't surppress the yawns that forced their way from his mouth. Day was dawning quickly now, lighting the area into a snow covered wonderland. The ground was glittering in the morning light, while the first golden rays lit the wings of a blue bird as it flew above their heads. For a moment he was stunned by the beauty of the scene that surrounded him, bringinning back a little of his lost alertness, but it wa short lived. The last thing he remembered before he fell into the beckoning of sleep was that he had always loved this time of day.

  
  



	5. Stepping forward, coming back

Eh-heh. No, I didn't take that long to get this out...it was all in your imagination. Hehe. Sorry. Lets just say, I'm lazy and tired! Yep. Please enjoy this chapter, and I promise to get working on the next ASAP. Love, Horisont

The tiny room seemed cavernous to Kento as he stood in the doorway. Everything was as it was all those year past. From the well used star-chart on the wall to the clothes still piled at the end of his bed, now much too small, all looked as if it were waiting for the hands that would never touch it again. For the slightest moment he could have sworn he heard the echos of boyish voices chasing each other around the time capsule room. Kento sighed as he waited for the owner of the other voice to push impatiently past him to get at the book that still lay waiting on the bedside table, page marked with an orange head band that Rowen had swiped from the top of the pile of clothes one day. But even this seeming preserved place in time showed the age; cob webs now decorated the corners while dust dulled the once vibrant colors to a muted grey. There was an emptiness that seeped into his veins and dulled the warmth the memories had brought. Lifting his hands he rested them in the broken groves of the door frame. He could hear Ryo coming down the hall towards him and screwed his eyes shut for the briefest of moments. It was now or never. He hadn't been able to enter this room that day, but now it felt as if the rest of the world was closing in on him and those four walls were his only haven. Ryo stopped behind him and he stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

The door bounced on the broken frame and danced back and forth on it's hinges behind him, but Kento paid it no mind. An inexplicable relief washed through him now, and he couldn't help feeling more at home than he had anywhere in the longest time. Quickly he began rushing busily around satiating the need to fix the mess that lay about the room, and ignoring the dull regret that left a pang in his heart at changing anything his best friend had last touched. Done, he stood in between the two beds and surveyed his work, cracking his back satisfactorily and grinning. Kento shook his head at himself, grin still in place. What had become of him? The years on his own had taught him to take care of himself, and now he had just willingly cleaned a room Mia had once tired to bribe him to pick up. Life had changed so much.

"And now I've worked up an appetite."

His voice broke the silence like glass, and he was nearly disappointed when another voice didn't answer.

" Yeah, just watching you was exhausting."

Kento jumped, barely holding back the frightened yelp that threatened to erupt. Spinning around he faced a smugly grinning Ryo with a fuming glare.

" Very funny Pyro." Thinking better of giving man a one fingered salute Kento turned around and settled himself on his old bed, automatically picking up a toy he had left there years ago and tossing it between his hands. " So, thought you were gonna take a cat nap with your tiger."

" Was, but I couldn't sleep." Ryo replied, taking a seat gingerly on the sheets of Rowens bed, his hands smoothing the rumpled material with a gentle caress. " I wanted to make sure you were alright too."

Blue met blue in fiery gaze that held more concern than anything.

" Yeah, well I'm fine." The flying toy hit his nose and dropped to the floor. " That's a lie. Ryo, I still miss him like all hell. Do you think it's normal for someone to grieve this long?"

An imploring gaze pierced Ryos own eyes.

" When you lose someone your always going to miss them, 'specially when you were as close as we were to him. We were closer than even we knew too. Then again, maybe it's just our guilt."

" Don't you dare say that!" Kento yelled as he slammed a fist into the head board. " That just cheapens everything."

Ryo ran a hand through his wild mane of hair, inadvertently knocking Rowens book off its perch with his elbow.

" I'm sorry Kento, your right. It's just, it's because of us." Ryo stopped suddenly, cocking his head down at the book now spread at his feet. " Kento?"

" What?" Came the dejected reply, the man lifting his head in worry at the new tone.

" Did you know Ro kept a diary?"

" What."

Kento left the bed quickly to settle beside Ryo as the other man lifted the fallen book from the floor carefully, handling it like it might just sift to dust should he move wrong. For all he knew, it could.

" But I though that was just Ro's old science fiction novel." Kento trailed a finger down the spine tenderly.

" You didn't notice him _writing_ in it?" Ryo scoffed.

" Well, he, he wrote everywhere.."Kento muttered in defense. " Guess I never considered Ro to be the type to write in one."

" Yeah, and he kept it well hidden too. And in plain view." Ryo laughed at the worn paperback cover that depicted a star studded space scene, the words 'Diary of Space Case' proudly written in what he could now see was gold ink by a hand as familiar as his own still.

" Jeez. Was I really that dense Ryo?" Kento asked, reaching for the book as Ryo twisted away to keep it.

" What do you was?"

" Hey! Not like you'd kno--" He stopped himself too late.

Kento waited anxiously for Ryo to say something, too afraid to open his own mouth again. But Ryo kept flipping through the yellowed pages of the journal like it was precious scrolls. He was afraid the already wide rift had just been torn farther, just when he was hoping it would heal.

" Hey, this is...this is..."

" Ryo?" Kento croaked uncertainly.

The sound of breaking glass startled both of them into standing, both of them dashing out the door and down the stairs.

A worn little diary, marked with gold writing and swirling stars, was hastily shoved in the back pocket of old blue jeans.

The powdered snow shifted slightly, slowly revealing the red material underneath, sorely out of place in the soft blanket of white. The snow shifted more as a young man sat up stiffly from the bed on roots and snow, shaking the white crystals out of his auburn hair. Little by little, Cye woke from his frozen dreams and blinked sleepily into the morning sun that shone into his eyes. Confusion replaced the sleep quickly, then turned to worry as his eyes sought out his companion.

" Sage?" He jumped, his voice coming out much louder in the quiet morning than he expected, startling him and a few resting birds, but no Sage.

Gathering his feet under him, Cye rose from the frozen ground. He steadfastly ignored the little voice inside him that told him Sage was long gone. Even after eleven years he refused to believe his friend would just abandon him like that.

" Sage? Where the hell are you?" He groaned out as his muscles protested the position he had lain in for the last couple of hours.

Cye let his gaze search the area, even more apprehensive as he realized he had no idea where he was. A sudden rustle of brush in the forest in front of him startled him, and he unconsciously went into a defensive position.

"Sage?" Cye called out warily.

A muffled reply of his name drifted from somewhere up ahead, surprising and relieving him all at once. Yet it was so faint Cye began to wonder if he only imagined it.

The brush rustled again.

Slowly Cye crept forward on snow deafened feet towards the path and whatever stood in his way.

" Hello? Is anyoneAhhh!"

In a flurry of snow crystals and dried leaves the brush burst toward him in a small explosion. Cye instinctively covered his head with his arms as something darted around him. His muffled cry didn't deter the vaguely fluffy thing from brushing his face and batting hands. Finally the little thing flitted up into the branches above him, perching on a swaying limb and looking back at him. Cye got his first good look at his attacker, and scowled.

" A bird. A tiny little bird." Cye shook his head as heartbeat returned to normal. " Some warrior I am."

The bird chirped happily and flew off further into the branches. He could have sworn the thing was laughing at him.

"Little bra-ahh!" He ducked as a swift blue blur dove over his head.

Cye hurried up the path, batting a last time at the mischievous bird. Maybe he would have better luck finding Sage up the path.


	6. Just what it looks like, falling off a c...

AN: I'm sorry this took so long and la de da. Life has been catching up to me and driving nuts. But hey, I'm still writing. I'll try to get lots more out soon. Just keep with me and we'll go places! Right? Right??? Enjoy! And have a spooky, I mean happy, Halloween!

Glass was scattered all about the floor of the dinning room, even more laying about the wooden deck in sharp shards; the large winter frosted windows were nearly destroyed. Ryo stood in shock for less than a minute before he was in action, rushing to the already moving Mia and following her through the new door in her house and out into the cold. He could hear Kento behind him, frantically calling for Mia to slow down. Ryo wasted no time, taking a breath and sprinting to catch the woman who was running after a white blur into the woods.

" Mia !" Ryo yelled as he caught her about the waist, holding on loosely, but enough to keep her from squirming away.

" Let go Ryo! Something's wrong with Blaze, we have to follow him." Mia argued as she somehow wiggled her small frame away from Ryo and sprinted after the faster tiger.

"Wait!" Kento called as he brushed past Ryo and continued after her. "Come on Ryo, we've got to catch them."  
Heaving a sigh, Ryo dashed after his old friends. Whatever had prompted the tiger to act this way couldn't have been just a random occurrence; at least he prayed it was a part of what was happening. They had reached a dead end, and all he wanted was this puzzle fitted back together, and now.

They continued their foot race far into the depths of the forest the surrounded the manor, deeper into the woods until there seemed to be no end to the snow blanketed trees. Morning had already begun burning well away into afternoon when they left the house, now sun dappled the ground they walked on. Tired and hungry they could only follow the tracks the great tiger had left behind, sight of him long lost in the weaving of trees and distance. Vaguely, Ryo wondered where they were, and where in the world White Blaze could be leading them to. It had been so long since he had treaded these grounds that were so sacred in his memory. The best times of his boyhood were spent here; with four he would have once called family. That seemed so long ago, and now this place was a mystery he wanted very much to solve again. What he wouldn't give for one day back in those happier times, though he knew one day would never be enough. This was the last place he could remember being truly, uninhibitedly, happy. He had stolen that from himself with one selfish, horrible mistake. Ryo shook his head to clear those thoughts as his chest constricted just at the whisper of memory. He was brought back to his reality rather suddenly by the distinct sound of silence.

"Guys?" His voice echoed around him, bringing his companions up short.

Kento opened his mouth to speak, but Ryo held up a hand to halt him. He and Mia watched worriedly as Ryo cocked his head and appeared to listen for a while, for what they couldn't tell. There was no sound to be heard besides that of strained breathing.

"There are no animals." Ryo's voice nearly made both of them jump.

" What? Ryo we can't stop now." Mia took two steps before Ryo caught her arm.

" Listen closely, there's no sound of animals, there's no wind in the branches, there's nothing." Ryo's brow wrinkled in concentration. "I can't even hear Blaze." Worry now pervaded his tone.

Turning from a sad eyed scan of the surrounding wilderness, Kento placed a hand on his once leaders shoulder.

" Ryo, you remember that day?" He knew the man knew which day he meant, he also knew that was a stupid question. " It was like this then too."

" It was?" Ryo's brow wrinkled further as he thought back, pain filling his eyes as he let some memories seep through.

"Yeah, I suppose none of you realized it at the time, you were too busy condemning a boy who refused to fight back." He winced at the harshness of the accusation in his tone, but the pain of that day was coming back to him too.

Ryo locked eyes with his friend for merely a few seconds before breaking away and going into a headlong run up the path.

"Kento?" Mia asked worriedly.

" Maybe you should head back now Mia." He laid a finger on her lips to stop her protest. " Wait for us at home, I can't promise everything will be alright, but this is for us to do. Please Mia."

Mia seemed to fight with her better judgment for a moment; the last time she had let them go, one of them hadn't come back. But she knew she had to trust them. Hugging the tall man fiercely, Mia hurried back down the way she had come.

Kento wasted no time in running after his leader.

There was an electric sense of anticipation in the air as Cye pushed his was past branches and brush. The tittering of the small bird still filled the magical setting of the snowy woods and egged him on further up the overgrown path. He called a couple more times for his companion, but no answer came. His worry and curiosity were warring with his common sense which told him to turn back and head for the road to get help. He found he couldn't, and didn't want to turn away though. A long buried sense was coming back to him and telling him Sage, and a lot more, was up ahead. Not to mention he wasn't so sure that little bird wouldn't peck his eyes out if he turned away.

" Go on you little pest." He batted uselessly at the little creature who only flitted agilely away from his hands and scolded him soundly.

Glaring half heartedly at the thing Cye continued quicker through the brush. The trees were thinning out and adrenaline was rushing through him in excitement at what he just knew lay ahead.

" Sage?" He called out as he stepped free of the wood line, light seeming to engulf him and blinding him momentarily. "Are you there?"

Shapes and colors slowly returned to normal in front of him, and for another moment he was struck with amazement. Before him lay and endless expanse of open sky the hue of the clearest winter blue he had ever seen. Below that beautiful sight, though it hurt to take his eyes off it, stretched more woodland and fields that continued on from the bottom of the cliff he found himself on. His heart froze as he recognized the scene. After all, it was engraved in his memory. A cold chill stole through him, but instead of the nightmare he had always expected to come with this day and cool calm surrounded him and the area.

"So, here we are."

The question in his mind now was what to do about it, and where exactly was Sage? A quick scan of the area revealed no Sages anywhere about.

"Sage? Where are you?" Irritation crept into his tone, though it was only for the frustrating inability to find the man.

The sound of falling rocks drew him to the edge of the cliff with a horrendous twist of his stomach.

" Oh God, Sage?" He crouched over the edge, peering down the face of the cliff, and straight into suspended golden locks just off to his right. Relief was quickly replaced by incredulous irritation. "Date, what the hell are you doing?"

At the question from above him Sage craned his neck back away from the ledge he was clinging on to look up at the inquirer. He gave a smirk at the comment he never would have heard from Cye over a decade ago and turned back to the path he was on.

"Just what it looks like, falling off a cliff." He retorted dryly.

Taken aback, Cye quickly shook himself and glared at the man who continued to scale down a narrow ledge that ran almost undetected along the rock wall and wound down a series of ledges to disappear into the tree tops some hundred feet below. Indeed true to his word, Sage slid down an ice covered section of rock, clinging furiously to the handholds he could get.

" Get up here you idiot!" Cye quickly found himself wanting to drag the man back up as a sudden memory assailed his mind of another time, but same place.

" Just wait for me up there. I saw something down there, and I need to know what it is." The voice that spoke was dark with a terrified desire. Cye could hear the need to see, but also the fear of what might be found. He watched him continue his descent with trepidation.

" You know, there are easier ways down." A snort answered him.

" My patience doesn't extend that far," his voice became colder, " and never again will I call on that. You know that."

Cye gave into understanding with a frustrated sigh. None of them had called the armors, their gifts and their condemnation, since the last time they had stood here.

" Just don't kill yourself idiot."

Sage's distracted chuckle drifted up to him.

Straightening up, Cye swiveled quickly to the woods as they exploded outwards in a mass of broken branches, dead leaves, snow, and a large white tiger. The air shimmered around him and the world spun as the tiger bounded not past him, but through him without the slightest feel. He turned in rising astonishment to five armored boys standing with him.


	7. For the birds

AN:Merry Christmas!! Ho ho ho and all that good stuff. Little elves have been dancing on my head to get me to finish this. Not to mention watching my dad shake his head every time I mentioned it( do you know how weird it is knowing your dad reads fanficiton, in fact I blame this obsession coughlovecough on him…rightfully. Hard to hide my screen name from him too…) I really want to finish this, and promise I will. Finally, after all this time I have a clear indication how this will end, and hopefully with a lot more agonizing, teeth grinding, nail biting, backspace abusing work I can get this finished. Merry Christmas again, and happy turkeys…I mean holidays!

To keep tabs on me, and give me a much deserved kick in the bum at times, check my livejournal...same name.

* * *

The air was heavy and pressed down upon him as he stood immobile on the edge of the cliff. He vaguely realized he couldn't hear Sage's voice calling anymore, or anything at all really. The words he watched spill from the wraiths mouths were too deafening, though he couldn't hear them, he knew what they were. The slight figure that stood next to him shook visibly in frustration, and vaguely he found it odd for the normally collected boy to be so scared. His heart ached as the ghostly figure that looked like him stepped up to the shaking boy and reared back a fist. The slap should have resounded in the silence, and his ears still rung with that impression. He felt his anger rise and then fall as he fought to rationalize to himself that this was just a memory. But it was too real even as he watched the scene from his nightmares and, sometimes, dreams play out before him. In his dreams things turned out different. The angry faces turned kind and loving, they listened and didn't raise a hand. That shaking boy was in his arms and away from the cliffs edge. The blue, blue eyes hidden and swollen beneath those cyan bangs forgave him, them. Then again, that part hadn't been a dream had it? Those eyes had shown them all the forgiveness in that slender body and tender heart. Wisdom wasn't just a symbol for him. 

Across the scene he met the rich brown eyes of a tiger and wondered what Blaze was doing here. He hadn't been on that day. Behind him smoke rose, and he knew that it came from the city.

His eyes burned as a tall figure imposed himself next to the boy on the edge, helping to face down the other three's accusing words and scalding scorn. Heart ache bit him hard as gratefulness, no, it was admiration and hope, played across that bruised face that was revealed fully as the wind gusted. Something akin to jealousy sparked in him as the other began arguing with their leader along with the breaking boy. He should have had the _trust_ in his friend to listen and try to understand. Instead he had let the anger at the world boil over the others and took it out on one person they knew would fight back against it.

He couldn't feel the breeze, but he saw it dance soft flyaway hair around a battered face, giving him a clearer view of the damage done. A thin trickle of red painted across a pale cheek from a small slash under his eye. Another scratch ghosted above that one across his left eyelid, nearly swelling it shut. The rose of his cheeks he knew was from the cold, but it was becoming a darker discolored mark on one from the blow he himself had delivered the boy. Looking farther down, as hard as it was to tear his eyes from the face he hadn't seen in too many years, eye narrowed in on the twisted wrist that was cradled close to his body. He didn't remember any of them giving him that, so it must have happened before… He hadn't noticed. Of course he hadn't noticed a lot before, not back then. All he had seen back then was life interrupted, and a misplaced hate that hadn't fit where he had tried desperately to place it.

His heart broke as the boy raised his unbroken hand, letting the useless wrist fall to his side, and held out the sphere colored his favorite shade of blue. In a shimmer it was cloth that wrapped around his body with the wind.

His world shattered as the ground broke way under worn sneakers and the wind blew that suddenly calm body away from solid ground, and his world embodied in four, and out into the sky. Then down when his broken wings wouldn't fly.

Life rushed back in with a scream.

Ryo skidded to a halt as he left the protection of the woods, breaking into blinding day and crisp, icy wind. The scream that broke in his ears nearly knocked him back like a physical blow. All he could see was Cye, standing by open air with his head tipped toward the sky. Old instincts made him search the area even as he began moving toward the other man for anything that could have made him call out in so much pain. He could find nothing that could have hurt him, but an old part of him told him still that something wasn't right. It wasn't that Cye was suddenly here, he had expected that somewhere all along, but something more. Reaching Cye he rested a hand firmly on a quaking shoulder, but was brushed off roughly. Cye spun to him with haunted eyes that were nearly red with irritation, but completely dry.

"Ryo."

The look he was given asked him 'why', but he didn't know how to answer. He felt Kento roll to halt beside him, breathing heavily.

" Cye…" The tall man heaved after a minute. " What's wrong?"

For a sliver of a moment Ryo wanted to laugh at the fact that no one found it odd they had all had gravitated here.

" Where's Sage?" Cye asked instead of answering, though he did seem genuinely perturbed. Then, seeming to remember something turned with a slightly panicked edge toward the side of the cliff. He stopped short.

The odd sight of a great white tiger rump attached to a swaying tail in the air stopped any attempt to move forward, and for a few seconds they all stared as White Blaze leaned over the edge, gazing curiously down at something. He gave a rumbling growl down to whatever he was looking at and then sat back on his haunches.

Kento was the one who finally shook his head at the tiger and moved to peer down himself at whatever was so interesting. Sharp violet eyes scowled back up at him from a few feet down. A snicker died on his lips as he fought with himself over weather the situation was alarming or hilarious. Sage decided for him when he reached higher to pull himself up, loose rocks giving way beneath his hands, and he began slipping down. In a heartbeat Kento had lunged down and grabbed onto an outstretched wrist, pulling the would be rock climber to safety.

" What the hell were you doing?!" Kento shook the man once he had him back on his feet. Sage, still a little unsteady, grabbed one of the offending arms to hold himself upright with as much dignity as possible.

" I," Sage forcibly removed Kentos hand from his jacket lapel, " was climbing down the cliff." He stated matter of factly, not at all helping.

" We saw that Sage, mind telling us _why_?" Ryo inquired, rubbing his arms as the cold wind biting through his thin shirt started to register.

Opening his mouth to reroute the conversation back to Cye he resignedly stopped when he caught the other mans tired eyes. Sighing he decided to answer straight.

" There was something glinting down there, I merely wanted to see what it was." They could tell he was downplaying his reason, but no one called him on it.

" So you threw yourself off a cliff." Kento exclaimed with a grandiose hand gesture toward said cliff he had pulled the man off of not a minute ago. He didn't notice Cye's grimace. His own smirk faded.

" So it seems." Sage replied.

The words were carried away with the icy breeze, leaving the four standing there in an awkward pause. Minutes ticked by in what felt like days to them as they waited. The gravity of the place they stood at didn't escape them, and behind they're eyes memories vied for attention to bring back feelings of regret. Ryo looked over his three remaining teammates with the patchwork remains of a leaders spirit. Somehow after all these years he had managed to hold some of that feeling intact. Though at the moment he felt sorely out of shape. But they were all here again, together more or less.

More time slid by as nothing moved but the wind and woods, with the constant shifting of the bodies next to him. He turned his gaze to the surrounding land and sky, waiting. For what he didn't know. He felt a little let down. All this time he had expected to come here and, well he really didn't know. Something should have happened.

" It's all kinda of anti-climatic isn't it?" He asked as he walked toward White Blaze. " We came all this way, and took our own damn time about it too, and Nothing!" His frustration bubbled out through his words, echoing over the expanse of land and sky.

Ryo searched far out over the wooded land dotted with fields, and the thin strips of gray that he knew were roads winding through the wilderness. Unconsciously he focused on any point of blue he could find, even knowing that he was much too far away to see the rumpled blue head he was looking for. He felt all the anger and certainty begin to leak out of him and he realized all this time he expected to come here and find Rowen and everything would be okay again. He felt like breaking down and crying. But how could he? It was still his responsibility to hold this ragtag together, or least he would like to think that. He didn't want to admit that he had been wrong, that Rowen wasn't coming back.

" Wait a minute." Kento broke through the uncomfortable silence that had followed Ryo's questioning. " So, what? That's it? We just imagined what we saw, guilt/grief induced visions that drove us to return to the scene of the crime?" He was ticked, missing the looks of surprise from the three around him. Everything began to boil over at once.

" No." Cye stated hoarsely.

" No it wasn't a crime?" Kento broke in.

" Kento we know--!" Ryo tried but Kento didn't let him finish.

" Know what Ryo? That what happened was murder?" His eyes hardened. Ryo's blazed.

" Shut up!" Sage's voice was layered over a thin echo, but no one noticed.

Everything quieted gradually, Cye tugging on Ryo's sleeve to get him to back away from where he had pushed himself into Kentos face. Backing a few paces Ryo let himself burn off the rest of his temper staring heatedly at Sage, who took it all in a cool stride.

" We're fighting each other." Sage stated simply. There was no satisfaction watching as Ryo nearly deflated and Kento's shoulders sagged. Cye merely nodded.

" Again." Weather the scream had hurt his voice, or emotion had taken it's toll on him, Cye's voice was still rough. Something ages old resided in that once tender tone.

" Yeah." Ryo's own voice was harsher than normal. " Yeah, again."

He swallowed back the disgust that welled in his throat and stalked away from the three others who he had at one time built a family with. What they were to each other now, he sadly couldn't tell. That hurt almost as much as it had that day.

Unceremoniously he flopped onto the edge of the cliff and swung his legs out into the afternoon sky. Cut off protests echoed behind him, but he ignored them.

" Hey, shouldn't we be talking about this?!" Kento cried indignantly with a noted, but failed, attempt to keep his voice a little lower. " We all didn't just hallucinate the same thing."

Ryo shifted on a rather lumpy rock.

" This has got us nowhere." Sage's imperial voice was spiked with a bitter ice. " There Cye, are you happy? Your ghost has led us to nothing."

Leaning to the side Ryo felt around for the rock he had been on, but hit leather instead.

" I'm returning home, to my fiance."

Ryo turned see the others and watched Sage begin stalking for the woods.

" Touma's diary."

He watched as Sage stopped mid step and square his shoulders. Next to him he could feel Kento still seething. But all attention was diverted to the worn leather volume he held in his hand. The brown cover was cracking in places, the spine starting to fall off weather from the ride and abuse in his back pocket or previous use he felt bad he didn't know. The words emblazoned on the front were nearly marked out by an overpowering purple splotch, of sources he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Running careful fingers over the cover he automatically scratched at the stain.

"Well," The deep voice startled him, " Are you going to read it Ryo? It's not like he can be mad."

He shot a look back at Sage as the man settled himself stiffly on a larger rock a few feet away, and still close enough to make a quick exit. The others were looking at him the a resignation of the same sort he recognized in himself. For all he wanted to just turn around and go back to the house where hope still had resided in him and forget coming here he opened the book.

_The guys are deluded. To think, giving a tiger a bath…_

Ryo snickered quietly under his breath as he flipped through the pages.

_The cities on fire… _

His eyes caught on the sentence.

…_so not literally, but just the same…I hate feeling useless…_

_…We had that 'big discussion' again…again…_

_…, but I never said anything but we should if we could…_

_…those with power, with talent, should use it to their best and that of the world…_

_…I had to save them…_

_…people turn from what they do not understand…_

Ryo stopped reading as the writing became nearly illegible. It connected in his brain that Rowen must have come home for those precious few minutes he got ahead of them with his flight. These were, essentially, his last words, and hit home far too much. They had been afraid too…

A powerful gust of wind knocked into Ryo's back, forcing him off the edge. His yell was swallowed by the others shouts, his hands grasping at the rocks now falling with him, grasping a ledge hard and swinging roughly for a second.

" Oh sh.."

" Ryo?" Cye's voice was panicked.

Pulling and grunting he scrambled his way up until he could rest his upper body on the narrow outcropping. He dared lift his head only a little.

" 'm fine." He ground out, trying to keep hold.

" Just hold on Ryo!" Kento called down, and he resisted rolling his eyes. " We're coming to get you!"

" You're what?!" Ryo very nearly lost his grip, but even that shock hadn't dulled his instinct to keep hold. " Stay there!"

" Just," a pause and grunt, " chill out for a second."

Stray rocks tumbled past him, signaling the descent of the other men. He could clearly hear all three of them bickering as they traversed the narrow ways that lined the face.

" Right, chill." Ryo tried valiantly not to shiver and throw himself inadvertently from the tenuous hold. The wind was buffeting him already, and causing goose pimples to rise everywhere on his taunt body.

A tense minute ticked by and for all his attempts to pull himself up, he was still clinging to the rocky ledge for dear life. A muttered curse bit through his lips as he realized the journal that had been in his hands was now sitting not a foot from him, at the very edge of the ledge, and getting closer with every gust. Gritting his teeth and groaning, Ryo tired to inch his hand closer to the little book without knocking either of them to oblivion. A blue blur alighted on the book just as his fingers stretched a little more, causing him to gasp and scramble for a better grip.

" Yahhhh!" Ryo clawed his way back into a secure, or somewhat secure, postion and turned to glower at whatever had made him nearly fall. A tiny blue bird chirped back happily.

" Shoo." He blew toward the bird, who looked more amused than he had thought possible for a bird. " Beat it bird." Ryo raised his voice to no avail.

Without warning the little creature hopped, releasing the book. Ryo let out another yell as he grabbed for it, securing it, and himself both by one hand each. A moment of vertigo overtook him as he looked up into the startled faces of the others. Then he was falling. The screams in his ears sounded much closer than they should have.

Cye groaned as he lifted his aching head from something soft and vaguely squishy he wasn't sure he wanted to identify. He sat for a moment, listening to answering moans from around him, and remembering why he was feeling like he had been rolled down a mountainside. He had.

" Owhhhh." He groaned again as he slowly opened his eyes. For a moment darkness was all that greeted him, and a sharp fear ran through him, before shapes, colors, and a buttery light faded into focus. Looking around he realized the soft, squishy feeling had been the partially melted snow he had landed on. He pushed away the logic that even that shouldn't have saved him, or any of them. He scanned the men around him quickly for injuries but could detect none from where they lay, picking themselves up too. For the life of him he couldn't figure out how Ryo had landed on top of Sage either. And Kento partially on them. Now wasn't the time for such trivialities through, if he could only focus his mind.

" How?" But even as he asked a cheery little twitter drew his eyes up to a branch above him. " Bloody little.." Cye scowled.


End file.
